The Flower Saga
by xWarriorsFlowerQueenx
Summary: The tale of FolwerBlast, a member of ThunderCla,n. Her lesgend is about to u nfold...
1. CHPATer ome1: her LEGISSY!

CHPATer ome1: her LEGISSY!  
ther was silnc in t hefort. sudnly, a cat named Floweer RAN RIGHT OUT OF BUSHS! her fer was brused an toren out and she yelle d: NO THE TWLOEGS CA'NT HURT ME ANUMORE! She was hert... she used her mow and tor e the collar rright off her neck! "Haha, no humNs." she meowed hastely.  
Menwil... (ooh the tension XD)  
BleusStar,we have a problemw said Sptotdelef the meicisne ncat. She looked sad sadly. "The shadoewClan are radin us! I cant hela all the injerrd wars. i need you're help/." NO saifd bLUESTAR. we cant affrd the warrers to leave battle for one secnad. ewh must figt wit hall we got! NO EXEPTINS." "but there is a propesy." said SpottedLef. 'the flowr will emrg frmo noting and bans ALL EVIL (INCLUDING the sHashdoCaln!) She msut led the caln to vicory... then we wont' losef at sall!1" "vere wel." meowed BleStart. she Meowed. "I suposse i must stpe down from ledershi[ pand alow FlowerPwato led. i herd she id kawaiiiiii :3 and butifel and has unnown powr o f LEGENDS!' a shooting star shot above suddenely.  
suddenly... ther was a noiss and in a falsh of pain andg ore, spOtedLeaf was dead in a pooel of goar.  
~


	2. chapte r 22 a lost cta in the wods

_**chapte r 22 a lost cta in the wods.**_  
Flower walkd and strold thru the forts.e "I am geting hugry' she sad. sooen she founded a clan: THUGERCLAN! wen she walkd insife sjhe noticed then ledr B;luesTarS. she said "hi can i get food." BlueSatr said NO but Flower schjarmed her woth cuteness. soon she had food. as flower bit into the fresh voal she talked with the caln LEADER.! "hello BleStar said. "wanna join ur clan!?" ok said Flower. "Then u wil l ned a name of your one, to show you alegins to Thundelcaln. How bou8ta FlowrepaW." The nuly namd FlowrPaw agred.  
~


	3. CHAPETER INTENDES TRANEIG! (tre)

_**CHAPETER # INTENDES TRANEIG! (tre)**_  
BlueSar told FlowerPaw about the profpesy and how she is magic and legndy. "Maybe you should train as aprenticce." she sad. "Ok so" said GayrStripe "u must to foces your sole, FloowerPaw. Thne you cats MAGIC SPEL. It is the bets form of batel for fiting ShdoCaln! "But why me? Why do I hvae to use magic ang focus my soudl." "You are spesl and legyd. Said GrayStrieep. "It sas so in the profisy. u hasve a GRATE LEGISSY in frnort of ahed you. YOU JUTS HAVEE TO BELIV." "Um a;lrite" said Flore. w She chnneld her sole and a gaint ECXPLOSHIN desturd GayStrip;le. "Ok whoa" he said. He was all bloddy and his eyes hutr so much that theyb bled 2."maybe 2ew try som other time, you are too GOD alreadys." FlowerPwas locked around at the mubmleng cats andsighted a kawisi desu sigh. she ewas 2 cute and strng for the calb and she wood be kicked out sub, she thot.  
~


	4. CHApeset 4 the gaurdian angle

CHApeset 4... the gaurdian angle.  
AN: OK SO I got a lot of writing tips from a freind now about spelling an dstuff (especially with the title :D) so this should be beetr now. Thanks!  
FlowerPaw woke up. She was in a dark foret and the threes awere gloomy and brambly. Suden;ly, a CAT ARIVEDD!11!1 He locked furoshis for a second but clammed down. "Ok, PlowerPaw, your Destiny is clear nwo. You will bee a GAURDIN ANGLE fro the cats who will call you a lgende. You will become... their GAURDIAN ANGLE!" Flower looke confused "?" She was confused.  
Flower awooke, confused as BleuSatr woke her up... "OMG WHERE AMI IT WAS AN DARK FOREST?!"  
"No, FlowrePa w,it was probibly a dreem. Whta did it say?" meowed BlueSattr confudedly.  
"It said I was detsined to be a GAURDIN ANGLE for the ctas of the ftorest."  
"B-but why?" said BleStar, not wantng to tel lFlwoerPaw about the profisy.  
"Well IDK" FlowrPaw Sad.  
~


	5. chpaterd fiev the cat OUT OF THE BAG

_**chpaterd fiev the cat OUT OF THE BAG (haha I'm punny) 5**_  
FolwerPaw waked out of her den but felt a paw on her sholder. IT WAS BULESTAR. She locked around to mak esure no cats watched as she spok.  
"FlowrPwap, rhere is a profisy yuo must folow to svae our Clan. That is why u have the nmae GAURDIN ANGLE. Its ur detiny. How else could lser bemes shot from ur eys. Yoyu're not like other cast."  
"Ok" said FolwerPaw.  
"That is wy I am bestowung upon you your very one warir nsme. We will have a gorges seremoni."  
The cats around FlowerPwa cheered on top of FlowrePaw. (They had herd the secrt convursatan.) "Yaya FlowerPWa is awsum!" they mumbld.  
~


	6. CHAPEtr 6six: interodusin FOLWERLASER

_**CHAPEtr 6six: interodusin... FOLWERLASER!**_  
At the serimony...  
"All ctas old enoguh to catsh they're praey, come froward. Tonite we will gve FlowerPwa a new name: FlowreLaser! This is bc she shots laserbems out of her eyees. "But wait I dont shot laserbems, all wron.g" said FolwerPaw. "I coz exploshun. Cal me FloewrBlast!" "Ok then" said BeluStrat. "Ur FlowerBalst now."  
Because FlowreBlsat was so awsum, there was a big party afterwords. There was streemers and cunfetty. "Hey there" said FireHear tafter the party. "I know we havent met butyu look relly hot so... will you beh my mayt? iluvu"  
~


	7. Chaptre sevin the BIG DECIZIN

_**Chaptre sevin the BIG DECIZIN.**_  
AN: Now strats the romans parts! (so exited)  
Last time on The Folwer Saga: "Hey there" said FireHear tafter the party. "I know we havent met butyu look relly hot so... will you beh my mayt? iluvu"  
"Um... okay" said FlowerrBlats. she has always dremed of romans since she used to be a kit. Even when she livd with 2legz she would wannder out of the hose and see kawaii warrer cast. That is why she left to persu her fantisy. She snaped out of her falshbak and kissed FirehEat. He bloshd thru his fer. "FlowerBalst... I never new u felt that way abot me. Wil u mary?" "Yasss" said FlowreBlast. Fo r the fist time in her live, She Felt Truly Hapy as romans was in the air.  
~


	8. Chipter 8 Love And Romans For Evar

_**Chipter 8 Love And Romans For Evar**_  
Belstar stood on a big roc. "Attentin cats! The gatering will hapen soon, as will FloewrBlats and FireHear t'swedding. It will hapen at the gatering!" The lovers also stood on the rok, kising and wispering sweat notings. They were actually going to mary!  
As the cats waked to the gatering, they taked and taked about the marige between the two ctas. Even ShdowCaln was exited abotu the weding. They brout the ring for FlowerBalst, and RivreClan brout the rign for FireHeat.  
At the gathering FlwoerBlast and FireHarte had their weiding but it was interupterd by ShdoweCaln! As many cats dead in the battle, FlowreBalst used her expulsion maic to explod the evil csat. "Lock out, Folweer!" shoyted FireHeart as a huge cat lept onto her bac kand slit her throte.  
It was to late: FlowerBalst had dead.  
~


	9. chapter 9 SatyrClan's Gift

_**chapter 9 SatyrClan's Gift**_  
FireHeat waked sadly back to ThnuderClan. He was very sad. He locked up to the stars and said, "Oh, StarCaln, if you coud bring back my lvoe I would be forevr greatful." A shoting star twinkeled acros the sky.  
When FierHeart reached the ThunDreClan base, he was met by a hug and kis. FloewrBlast had returned. The caln rejoysd at her retur n. Al was hapy and pesefil. Then, BlesTar arived.  
"It is tim to tel your love 1 about the profisy." she said.  
FlowreBlats noded. "Aparently, FireHeat, I was chosen for a profisy and I can use expulsion maigc. I hop this does nt rune our luv." "Of course not :)" said FierHeart. He similed. "I'm glod your bake.  
End of book 1~  
 **AN: I now a lot of u say its a trollfic. Wel its not. Im trying to rite a god story and If u cant take that just don't red. ThnakS!**


End file.
